Not Enough
by PervertedButLovingIt
Summary: ByaRen cuz its cute


**Lovin'It: RenjiXByakuya cuz they're so cute together. Blah blah disclaimer disclaimer. You guys know the drill. So anyway, I hope you like it! And don't worry Wolf And Hero will be updated soon enough.**

Renji watched his captain from the corner of his eye. What had began as admiration and a burning determination to surpass the man had evolved into a fiery lust... and maybe even... dare he say it?.. Love.

That's right, Renji was the stupidest man on earth, because he had fallen in love with his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. _The _Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan, his best friend's older brother, the most stoic, and professional, and straightest, Captain among the thirteen divisions of the Seireitei... except maybe Kenpachi.

Renji sighed in defeat, accepting that he would never have the object of his affections, but that didn't stop him from daydreaming, or wanting... or the dirty dreams that visited him at night. Dreams that had gotten so distracting that Renji had taken to getting fairly drunk before bed, just so he could sleep without dreaming about the way his captain would sound whispering dirty things in his ear...

_Stop that, Renji! You're at work, in the office, if you get it up now, Captain Kuchiki is _going_ to notice!_ He scolded, willing away his growing erection with mental images of Yamamoto in a speedo... Disturbing, but effective.

"Lt. Abarai," Byakuya said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Would you be so kind, as to prepare some tea?"

"Of course, Captain, any particular type?"

Byakuya thought for a moment,

"The jasmine would be nice."

Renji stood up, bowed politely, and left the office, heading for the small kitchen down the hall. Byakuya had had the kitchen built specifically for Renji to be able to make tea and sometimes a light lunch, so it was well stocked.

Renji moved around the small room with ease, having memorized where everything was. He could probably make a full-course meal with a blindfold on and not bump into anything at all.

The jasmine tea, which was Byakuya's favorite, was easy to find, and even easier to make. Practice had perfected Renji's ability to prepare tea and cook to his Captain's tastes. He knew exactly what kinds of food Byakuya liked, and how to prepare them. Byakuya had never actually told Renji any of this, he had merely picked it up by observing his captain's reactions.

On a second thought, he picked up a box of small cookies, vanilla shortbread, which would compliment the jasmine tea. He knew Byakuya liked having a small snack with his tea, and he placed a few on a small, china plate.

The plate joined the pot and cups on the tray and Renji carefully carried it back to the office.

Byakuya did not look up as Renji entered the room again, he did not need to, to know who it was. He could recognize his lieutenant's spiritual pressure from miles away.

He did look up when Renji set a cup down on the table, filled it with tea, and then added a small plate of cookies.

"Thank you, Lt. Abarai."

Renji nodded and poured his own tea, returning to his desk. He left the pot by Byakuya, in case the man would want a second cup.

They fell into silence again, and anyone who was not accostomed to this would have assumed it was an awkward silence; that's what Renji had believed when he first became Byakuya's lieutenant. Now he knew better, Byakuya was a man of action, not words. And the fact that Renji worked so well with his captain, despite the rare moments of spoken words, was just proof that he knew his captain well enough to be a good team without voiceing his thoughts. Byakuya picked up on them, and he gave silent agreements or arguments.

_At least he hasn't picked up on my crush. I've worked really hide to hide it though._

"Lt. Abarai, something has recently come to my attention, and it did not just blow over as I had originally hoped." Byakuya said, his voice soft, but his tone formal.

"What is that, Captain?"

"Something is on your mind. I don't know what, but it's affecting your ability to work by distracting you. I assumed it to be a personal matter, and did not wish to pry in your private affairs, but when it affects your work I have no choice but to inquire into what the problem may be."

"... What?"

"I'm asking you what's wrong, Lt."

"Oh! Uh... It's nothing Captain, really. You shouldn't worry about it. I'm sorry if I haven't been properly attending to my duties. I'll make sure it doesnt' happen again."

"Abarai, if you won't tell me as your Captain then please... tell me as your friend."

"Friend?"

"It's true, that in the office I am formal, professional, but this is expected. However, you are truly... the person I am closest to, Abarai."

Renji gave a small smile,

"It's fine... If you want to be less formal, Captain. You can call me Renji."

"In return then, Renji, you may call me Byakuya. But when in the company of others, you are to address me as Captain... now, what is wrong?"

"It's... complicated... I seem to be in a bit of a bind."

_Having the Cap... er... Byakuya say that he considers me his closest friend is definetely a step in the right direction.. however, if I tell him that I've fallen in love with him now... I don't want to think about what might happen..._

"I'd like to be able to help you, in anyway."

"I've... fallen for someone I shouldn't have. I know that there really isn't a chance for _us_, but I can't change what my heart wants."

"Would you be willing to tell me who it is?"

"Um... actually... It's rather embarassing... But, I can tell you..." He took a deep breath. "I've fallen in love with a man."

Byakuya did not react to the revelation, he really didn't care if Renji was gay or bi or straight. Love was love.

"I see. Well, what is keeping you apart?"

"A lot of things. Mainly that I'm sure he doesn't see men that way, let alone me. And he is _way way _out of my league. I really don't deserve him. I probably never will."

"Have you spoken to him of your feelings?"

"Sort of...I don't think he understood completely what I was saying."

Byakuya nodded, he was about to reply when a Hell Butterfly appeared, landing on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I must depart, Renji, the Head Captain is calling for a Captain's meeting."

"Very well, Ca.. Byakuya. I'll see you later then."

Byakuya made a move to leave but just before he opened the door he turned to Renji,

"And Renji, I did understand what you were saying, and if you're up to it, I would like to continue this discussion at my house, later tonight. Is 7 o' clock okay with you?"

Renji blushed and his jaw dropped. His throat dried and he couldn't form any words. So instead he just nodded.

"Y-y-yes." He managed finally. Byakuya nodded,

"I'll see you at seven then, and I'll have dinner prepared so don't worry about that."

"Okay." Renji winced at how stupid he sounded.

Byakuya left, and Renji sat back, his mind reeling.

"I just confessed to him." He realized. "Oh dear gods I just confessed to my captain."

Seven came by too quickly, and Renji made his way to his Captain's house, hoping that his shihakusho was appropriate attire, because he had completely forgotten to change his clothes.

He knocked on the door of Kuchiki manor, trying to calm his breathing, and waited.

The door slid open and it wasn't a servant, as Renji had expected. No, Byakuya himself had answered the door.

He wore a simple, white yukata with dark grey decoration. His hair no longer bore the kenseikan, and his pale green scarf was nowhere to be seen.

Renji nearly had a nosebleed then and there, with Byakuya's hair loose, and the simple clothes... he looked like a completely normal man, not the stern and formal captain that Renji was accostomed to. It made his heart beat even faster, and he felt his cheeks heat up with a glowing blush. He had fallen even deeper in love with his captain, and he hoped that he would get to see more of this side of the man, the relaxed, at ease side.

"I'm glad you came, I hoped you wouldn't let your fear get the best of you." Byakuya said, stepping aside to allow Renji in.

"You don't know me very well then, Captain. I never let fear get the best of me." Renji teased, wearing a mischievious grin. He undid his tabi, and let them rest by the door, which Byakuya closed behind them.

"I sent the servants home early, so that we could have some privacy... however... I did have to prepare dinner, so... ah... I'm not used to cooking myself. I'm afraid I burnt it." The expression on Byakuya's face was so priceless, that Renji could not help but to laugh. He had never seen Byakuya look sheepish, but that was the only way to describe him at that moment.

"It's fine, I can cook, if you wish."

"I would hate to ask a guest to prepare a meal in my own home."

"How about you help me then, and I'll give you some pointers?"

"I... I suppose that would be acceptable."

They headed to the kitchen, and Renji's eyes widened.

"You really did burn it, didn't you?"

He gestured to the charred mess on the stove, which was now soaked with soapy water from the sink and still steamed.

"The fire refused to go out."

"I can see that. Next time, try flour, it works better."

"You assume that I will ever attempt to use this confounded demon room again."

Renji smiled; yeah, Byakuya was holding a grudge against the stove. It was adorable.

"Well, I'll clean this up, and you gather the supplies needed to make dinner."

Byakuya nodded and consulted the open cookbook. Renji turned to the blackened heap and started cleaning.

They were done at about the same time, and Renji looked to see the recipe that he was making.

Curry Stew on Rice. Simple, easy, but spicy. Byakuya was fond of spicy foods, wasn't he?

He pulled out a mixing bowl and began preparing the dish, giving Byakuya tips and amending the recipe to his and his captain's tastes.

"Renji, habenero peppers aren't in the recipe." Byakuya said, reading the book.

"No, but you and I both like them, so it's fine."

Byakuya frowned, but trusted in Renji's judgement. Maybe a bit of leeway in the kitchen was okay. This wasn't Renji's first time cooking after all. He knew what he was doing.

"There, now that needs to simmer for about 30 minutes on low heat. That way the flavor is nice and even."

"I'm sorry you had to cook, even though you're a guest."

"It's fine, I actually enjoy cooking... especially for you." He hadn't meant to say the last part, but it had slipped out anyway. Renji clapped a hand over his mouth, blushing violently.

Byakuya gave a small smile, and again Renji had to fight off a nosebleed at the sight. He wanted, desperately to bring that smile to Byakuya's lips more often.

"And that brings us to what I invited you here to discuss." Byakuya said. He faced his lieutnenat fully. "Do you deny that you love me, Renji?"

"No." He couldn't lie to Byakuya, even if he tried, his voice would fail him, his body language would betray him. And he never wanted to tell this man a lie.

"Do you deny that you believe a relationship with me to be impossible?"

"I know I should, but I can't help but hope."

"Hope what?"

"That maybe some small part of you wishes for the same thing that I do."

Byakuya nodded,

"It does. I won't lie to you."

Again Renji's jaw was on the floor. Had he really just heard that!

"Byakuya? Did I... Am I hearing things?"

"No, Renji, you're not. I feel... a warmth for you. A warmth that began as friendship and began to burn brighter with each passing day. It's something I can no longer deny. I'll admit that when you're behavior changed I had hoped that you felt the same, but you never voiced such feelings. Then today, you finally opened up, and I again, held hope that you returned my sentiments. So, since today has been the day of expiriments... I have one more that I wish to try, but I do need a partner."

"Well, then Byakuya, I am at your service." Renji grinned as he leaned in for the kiss he had been waiting on for so long.

He gave a soft moan as his mouth pressed against his captain's and their tastes mingled. Byakuya allowed him dominance at first, testing the feel of his rough lieutenant... except... Renji was anything but rough at the moment. He was fierce, yes, but he seemed to know that this was not a fight, so he did not use his full strength. No, he took his time and his every movement was careful, despite the hungry passion so evident in his kiss. Byakuya had never seen this side of his red-haired lieutenant before, it was just another glimpse into Renji's true character.

Brash, headstrong, stubborn, dumbass Renji may be, but he was intelligent when he stopped to think things through, and he knew when to be gentle, when his fiery will to fight was not necessary or wanted. He showed control then, and that was something Byakuya did not know Renji to be capable of.

He was so caught up in all this that he had completely forgotten that a kiss requires two people, and that he had been standing still for quite a while. Renji pulled back,

"I'm sorry, Captain," he said. "I shouldn't have made such assumptions."

"Renji, I told you, here you may call me Byakuya... and when did I say you could stop?" Byakuya asked, rasing an eyebrow. He leaned in again, this time taking the initiative and dominating the kiss.

Renji made a small 'eep' against Byakuya's lips, surprised at his captain's sudden dominance. Byakuya pinned him to a wall, forcing his mouth open wider and slipping his tongue deep into Renji's mouth, mapping the warm cavern, memorizing every curve and reveling in the unique taste.

Byakuya broke the kiss, trailing small pecks and nibbles along Renji's jaw.

"B-b-byakuya?" Renji gasped.

"Surely you did not think that I would simply allow you to take control of this." Byakuya murmured into Renji's ear, his breath hot. "Oh no, you'll be submitting to me, Renji."

He growled the name like a dirty word, and the sound went straight to Renji's, already excited, groin.

Byakuya trailed down Renji's jaw again, skipping his lips and heading for the top of his throat. Renji's breathing grew heavy, hitching as Byakuya marked the sensitive skin of his throat. Byakuya's teeth scraped his skin, leaving dark, rosy-purple marks. His hands traveled up releasing Renji's crimson hair from it's tie, and letting it fall over Renji's broad, muscular shoulders.

"Ooh~..." Renji moaned, his voice swooping up and then back down.

Byakuya pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading Renji away from the kitchen and through the halls of Kuchiki manor. They stopped every once in awhile to kiss frantically, only to have Byakuya pull away too soon and lead him further into the mansion.

Finally he opened a door and stepped inside, and Renji followed.

It was Byakuya's room, and it was decorated very simply. In the center of the room was a large, Western style bed, covered with plump, white pillows and a smooth, cream-colored comforter. Renji had heard of the beds, and seen pictures, but he had never actually seen one. And he himself slept on a futon, as most people in the Seireitei did.

Byakuya sat on the mattress and he pulled Renji too him, tugging him down to kiss him properly. Their tongues crashed against each other, twining, pushing, fighting each other with a hungry passion.

Renji wrapped his arms around his Captain's neck and straddled the man, arching up slightly, to make Byakuya lean his head up to continue their kiss. He tangled his fingers in Byakuya's soft, dark hair, effectively screwing up the low ponytail Byakuya had had.

Byakuya's own hands moved to Renji's kosode, tugging at the matieral and pulling it free from the hakama. He tossed the kosode away, and it landed with a rustling _fump_ on the floor, near the large window.

Renji hissed as a cool breeze slipped through the room and Byakuya's tongue traced one of his tribal tattoos. He was flipped around, and lay back on the bed with Byakuya still between his legs. The bed dipped in, to support Byakuya and Renji's weight, and it was so soft, that if Renji had not been distracted by his captain he would have fallen asleep almost instantly. As it was, Byakuya was being very distracting. His tongue traveled lower and lower, towards the straining erection that even the loose hakama could not hide. He traced every inch of the black, tribal markings until he reached the top of the hakama.

"These are in my way." He said, decidedly, yanking the ties free and pulling the hakama off.

Now, Renji lay completely naked in front of his captain, with nothing between them, except for Byakuya's thin yukata, which Renji currently _despised_.

He tugged at the fabric, unable to form any words to voice what he wanted. All he could do was hope Byakuya would understand.

He did, but he chuckled darkly, amused by his speechless lieutenant's attempts to beg.

"Tell me what you want Renji." He purred.

"O... Off, Byakuya. Please, take it off." Renji finally managed to bite out.

"Take it off me, then."  
>Renji sat up, keeping Byakuya in his lap, and ripped at the yukata tie, his fingers fumbling to undo the knot. When that came free at last, he tore the yukata off and tossed it away carelessly. His mouth went instantly to the newly exposed, pale skin which he lavished and worshipped with gentle touches and heated kisses.<p>

They stayed together like that, almost cuddling; they didn't need anything more at the moment, and Renji was breathless as he held his captain. Byakuya really was perfect. Especially now, with his hair messy, and his lips swollen from their frantic kisses.

Byakuya nuzzled closer, resting his chin on the top of Renji's head. They kissed gently from time to time, and Renji grinned against his captain's lips.

His grin fell suddenly and he jumped up, grabbing his hakama and pulling them on as he sprinted for the kitchen.

"IT'S OKAY! I SAVED IT!" he called from the kitchen.

Byakuya sat up in his bed and laughed, and Renji returned to that scene. He blinked in surprise, and then joined in.

"Let's eat later, Renji." Byakuya suggested.

"Good idea, Byakuya." Renji replied, joining Byakuya on the bed once again. They kissed again and this time, simply cuddling wasn't enough.


End file.
